American Top 40 with Casey Kasem: December 20, 1986
American Top 40 with Casey Kasem: December 20, 1986 is a syndicated radio show multi-vinyl album box set featuring Duran Duran, released in the USA by ABC Watermark during 1986. About the album The album was used for licence broadcast on December 20, 1986, by a syndicated independent radio program created by Casey Kasem, Don Bustany, Tom Rounds and Ron Jacobs. As its title implies, American Top 40 counts down the forty most popular songs in the USA, from no.40 to no.1. The show used Billboard charts in its early years, then switched to those from Radio and Records upon its late 1990s return. The compilation includes Duran Duran's "Notorious" at no.4. This single was produced by Nile Rodgers and named after an Alfred Hitchcock thriller film ("Rope" and "Vertigo" are two more Hitchcock films). Also featured are The Bangles at no.1, a band Duran Duran performed with during July 1987. Track listing LW#3: "Hip To Be Square" - Huey Lewis & The News LW#2: "Walk Like An Egyptian" - The Bangles LW#1:"The Way It Is" - Bruce Hornsby & The Range 40. "Keep Your Hands To Yourself" - The Georgia Satellites 39. "True Love" - Madonna 38. "Two People" - Tina Turner 37. "This Is The Time" - Billy Joel 36. "Wild Wild Life" - Talking Heads 35. "Amanda" - Boston 34. "For Tonight" - Nancy Martinez 33. "Goldmine" - The Pointer Sisters 32. "Change of Heart" - Cyndi Lauper 31. "Touch Me" - Samantha Fox 30. "Falling In Love" - Miami Sound Machine LDD: "Morning" - Al Jarreau 29. "You Be Illin'" - Run D.M.C 28. "Coming Around Again" - Carly Simon 27. "Open Your Heart" - Madonna 26. "Human" - Human League 25. "All I Wanted" - Kansas 24. "Love Will Conquer All" - Lionel Richie 23. "Word Up" - Cameo 22. "At This Moment" - Billy Vera & The Beaters 21. "Some Day" - Glass Tiger 20. "The Future's So Bright I Gotta Wear Shades" - Timbukthree 19. "Love Is Forever" - Billy Ocean 18. "Victory" - Kool & The Gang 17. "You Know I Love You..Don't You" - Howard Jones 16. "Land of Confusion" - Genesis 15. "Is This Love" - Survivor 14. "You Give Love A Bad Name" - Bon Jovi 13. "Control" - Janet Jackson 12. "Don't Get Me Wrong" - The Pretenders 11. "War" (live) - Bruce Springsteen & The E Street Band 10. "The Next Time I Fall" - Peter Cetera with Amy Grant 09. "Stand By Me" - Ben E. King LDD: "Mother And Child Reunion" - Simon & Garfunkel 08. "C'est La Vie" - Robbie Neville 07. "Hip To Be Square" - Huey Lewis & The News 06. "To Be A Love" - Billy Idol 05. "Shake You Down" - Gregory Abbott 04. "Notorious" - Duran Duran 03. "Everybody Have Fun Tonight" - Wang Chung 02. "The Way It Is" - Bruce Hornsby & The Range 01. "Walk Like An Egyptian" - The Bangles Category:Radio Show Albums